Sombra do passado
by Poly-chan
Summary: Um homem morto no deserto. O que parecia ser apenas mais um caso vai causar uma reviravolta no laboratório e no cotidiano dos investigadores.
1. Prólogo

**A SOMBRA DO PASSADO**

**Autora: Poly-chan**

Resumo: Um homem morto no deserto. O que parecia ser apenas mais um caso vai causar uma reviravolta no laboratório e no cotidiano dos investigadores.

N/a: Primeira experiência em escrever com CSI, espero que apreciem a história. Tentei escrever nas mesmas linhas de um episódio. Sugestões e críticas construtivas são sempre bem-vindas.

**PRÓLOGO**

É fim de madrugada, e o sol começa a lançar seus raios no horizonte, expulsando a escuridão da noite. Na estrada que corta o deserto, um carro solitário faz uma trajetória pouco retilínea. O motorista dirige com instabilidade, mas em grande velocidade. Passa a mão pela testa, e pelos cabelos que começam a faltar-lhe. Apesar do clima frio àquela hora, ele sua.

Seus olhos pulam da estrada para o deserto, do deserto para a estrada, como se esperasse que algo simplesmente brotasse do chão e engolisse-o. Com uma curva brusca, ele desliza sobre a areia com violência, deixando a estrada para trás. Seu olhar assustado agora se fixa em apenas um ponto. Um pequeno ponto não muito longe. Seu rosto se contorce em angústia, lágrimas começam a embaçar a visão. Ele diminui a velocidade.

Pára o carro, sem tirar os olhos do ponto fixo. Passa as costas das mãos pelo rosto, com agressividade. Desce do carro, ignorando, ou pelo menos tentando ignorar a dor de cabeça, a tontura, a falta de ar. Seus lábios se abrem, formando uma palavra.

-Aaron...

Ele corre em direção ao ponto fixo, desajeitadamente, mal conseguindo levantar um pé após o outro. A tontura aumenta, a dor de cabeça parece comprimir-lhe o cérebro, seus pulmões parecem protestar contra a simples tarefa de respirar. De forma abrupta, sem um último suspiro ou tempo pra pensar, ele desaba no chão. Quando o sol ilumina a planície seca, clareando a manhã na cidade de Las Vegas, a única coisa que se vê naquela ponto do deserto é um homem morto, não muito longe de seu carro.


	2. Capítulo 1

**SOMBRA DO PASSADO**

** CAPÍTULO 1**

Nick termina de empilhar as fotos que estivera a observar. Procurava por algo que pudesse lançar uma luz ao caso em que Warrick e Catherine estavam a trabalhar, mas não havia tido sucesso.

-Hey, Nick.

Grisson pára próximo à porta, com uma pasta na mão. Sabe que já está quase no fim do turno, mas precisa despachar alguém para um caso que acaba de surgir, já que ele mesmo não pode ir.

-Se importa de dar um passeio no deserto? – pergunta o homem, com um quase sorriso.

-Quase no fim do turno e com um tempo quente desses? Ótima idéia, Griss.

Grissom joga a pasta, que desliza sobre a mesa e pára próxima à mão de Nick.

-Homem de meia-idade encontrado há poucas horas no deserto, sozinho, estendido próximo do carro. – Nick dá uma olhada no endereço, e como sempre acontece em sua profissão, começa a ter a curiosidade atiçada por mais um novo caso. – Leve a Sara. E é bom levarem óculos escuros...

Em pouco menos de 20 minutos os dois CSIs já estão na estrada em direção à cena do crime, óculos, boné e ar-condicionado ligado.

-Quem encontrou o corpo? – pergunta Sara a Nick.

-Um motorista de van. Ainda está no lugar, o Brass chegou antes e está conversando com ele.

Logo eles avistam dois carros de polícia estacionados, com as sirenes acesas. Uma van branca também está parada, a porta aberta, do outro lado da estrada.

-Nick Stokes e Sara Sidle, perícia de Las Vegas. – diz Nick assim que se aproximam. Brass faz um aceno, cumprimentando-os.

O homem que estivera a conversar com Brass estende a mão, de forma educada.

-Eddie Weir, às ordens. Estava contado ao capitão aqui, sempre passo por essa estrada mas nunca vi nada tão estranho. Estava voltando para Vegas bem de manhãzinha...

-Que horas eram? – perguntou Nick.

-Acho que umas seis, seis e meia.

-Não tem como ter certeza?

O homem pareceu se lembrar de algo, pois pegou o celular.

-Seis e dezessete foi a última vez que minha esposa ligou. Eu vi aquele carro uns cinco minutos depois.

Nick agradeceu, e incentivou-o a prosseguir.

-Como eu falei, sempre passo por essa estrada. Hoje vinha com sono e não estava de muito bom humor, mas estava atento à estrada. Foi então que notei, há uns duzentos metros de distância, na areia, um carro estacionado.

-E parou?

-Bom, achei que alguém pudesse estar com problemas. Podia muito bem ser um assalto, uma emboscada, mas na hora não cheguei a pensar nisso. Desci do carro, chamando, perguntando se havia alguém ali. E foi então que vi o homem caído.

-Você chegou a verificar se ele estava morto? – perguntou Brass.

-Deus que me livre, não! Olhei de longe, e ele não estava se mexendo. Liguei pra emergência na mesma hora.

Brass perguntou o que o homem fazia na estrada, e quanto tempo a emergência levou para chegar, mas Nick não ficou para ouvir. Juntou-se a Sara, que Já havia se afastado bastante observando as marcas na areia.

-Só há um par de marcas de pneu. – disse ela a Nick – E param exatamente no carro.

-Ele não foi perseguido. – conclui Nick, também mirando a areia.

Sara tirou algumas fotos e andou um pouco mais, observando as marcas mas tentando não chegar muito perto do carro para que não deixasse passar nada.

-Pegadas também não tem muitas. Só um rastro, que sai do carro e termina aqui.

Ela parou próxima do corpo do homem, estranhamente estirado de bruços. Nick observava a trajetória que ele fizera antes de morrer.

-Os passos não vão em linha reta. Ou ele não estava sóbrio, ou ferido.

-Ou os dois. – completou Sara, tirando fotos do corpo.

-Estaria tentando fugir de algo? – perguntou Nick ao seu lado, observando os braços estendidos e a expressão de angústia.

-Ou tentando alcançar algo?

Os dois pararam o diálogo, uma vez que seu colega de laboratório havia chegado para medir a temperatura do fígado.

-Morreu no máximo há três horas. – informou David, dando espaço para novas cogitações dos dois CSIs.

-O que um homem estaria fazendo num lugar como esse às 5 da manhã? – pensou Nick em voz alta. Não esperava uma resposta, mas Sara disse sorrindo:

-Passeando... com certeza o clima estava bem mais ameno do que está agora.

Logo uma ambulância chegou para levar o corpo e, certificando-se de que não haviam deixado nada para trás, os dois entraram novamente no carro, para voltar para o laboratório.

-Um carro blindado? – murmurou Sara assim que se deparou com o veículo prata encontrado na cena do crime, já no ambiente climatizado do laboratório.

-É. Nosso amigo devia ser um cara importante pra precisar de um carro blindado. - Respondeu Nick, colocando as luvas.

-Não descobriu nada a respeito dele?

-Havia uma carteira no bolso, com uma boa quantia em dinheiro. Mas documentos só tinha um passaporte, com o nome George Simon.

-Nenhum cartão de crédito, cheque?

-Só cartão de banco. Nada mais. – disse Nick com a voz um pouco abafada, uma vez que abrira a porta do passageiro e investigava o interior do veículo.

Deduzindo que ele dividira as tarefas por si próprio, Sara foi investigar o porta-malas. Mal abriu-o, avistou uma maleta quadrada e escura. Puxou-a para fora e abriu-a com cuidado.

-Nick?

-Sara.

Os dois riram. Haviam falado ao mesmo tempo. Nick fez uma mesura, brincando.

-As damas primeiro.

Ela sorriu e mostrou-lhe o que encontrara.

-Um estojo para arma?

-Não é uma simples arma... – murmurou Sara, observando com atenção – Pelo tamanho, é um rifle.

-E onde está o rifle?

-Não foi o que você encontrou?

-Não, o que encontrei foi só uma automática... – respondeu Nick exibindo a pistola.

-Será que encontramos o rifle? – perguntou Sara, sentindo-se em uma caça ao tesouro.

-Duvido, mas vale olhar...

Os dois rastrearam cada centímetro do enorme carro de luxo, não encontrando mais nenhuma arma, suporte ou sequer bala. Passaram luminol pelos bancos e pelo porta-malas, mas nada também. Tiraram algumas amostras de cabelo dos encostos do banco para análise de DNA, alguns curtos e escuros e uns poucos castanhos e mais longos.

_N/A: Primeiro capítulo. Esta história não foi originalmente dividida em capítulos, ela é contínua, mas acho que fica cansativo o texto longo por isso tentei fazer uma divisão lógica. Eu escrevi ela há algum tempo, e me diverti bastante desmontando e remontando o quebra-cabeças, espero que se divirtam lendo também..._


	3. Capítulo 2

CAPÍTULO 2

Passado o pente fino no carro, Sara caminhava por um corredor pretendendo revirar o celular da vítima, à procura de contatos. Nick ia até o laboratório de necrópsia, para saber se o Dr. Robbins tinha alguma novidade. Parou na sala de descanso para pegar um café, e então uma voz grave ecoou pelos corredores, convocando Gil Grissom para a mesma sala de necrópsia.

Nick franziu o cenho, imaginando se haveria algum problema. Mas então pensou que provavelmente o Dr. Robbins achara algum inseto ou larva no corpo, razão suficiente para chamar Grissom mesmo não sendo seu caso.

Alguns minutos depois ele vestia o avental para entrar na sala, quando Grissom e o Dr. Robbins saíram, apressados. Confuso, Nick seguiu-os, mas os dois homens não pararam para explicar. Grissom disse, por cima do ombro.

-Precisamos resolver um problema, já explicamos. – e, quando já estava mais longe – Não chegue perto daquela sala!

Os dois foram em direção à sala de Ecklie, o assistente diretor. Nick, ainda mais confuso, voltou a uma das salas de evidência, onde Sara investigava o celular. Assim que Nick lhe contou o que se passara ela ficou tão intrigada quanto ele, mas logo depois deu de ombros, dizendo que logo saberiam o que se passara.

No telefone haviam poucos números agendados. Haviam pizzarias e lojas de fast-food, lavanderias e afins. Três ou quatro números de mulheres e pouco mais de homens. Haviam também vários números acompanhados de cidades: Denzel-Los Angeles, Terry-NY, Marcel-Houston, além de alguns fora do país. No arquivo de fotos, o homem pousava em vários lugares diferentes, de cidades européias a paisagens de safári.

-O homem viajava bastante. – comentou Sara, observando uma foto dele à frente de uma típica tenda árabe.

-Me pergunto no que ele trabalhava. – disse Nick. Mas não tiveram tempo de pensar no assunto pois Grissom apareceu à porta, desviando a atenção de ambos.

-Acho que devo uma explicação. – disse ele, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si.

-Há algo de errado relacionado ao nosso caso? – perguntou Nick. Sara apenas mirava o homem, tentando ler suas expressões.

-O homem de vocês não foi assassinado, pelo menos não diretamente. Morreu por falência dos órgãos, e de acordo com o que encontramos, deveria estar com muita dificuldade para respirar, febre e infecção no sistema respiratório.

-E? – perguntou Sara, vendo que Grissom parara de falar, mas nem ela nem Nick haviam alcançado seu raciocínio.

-São sintomas parecidos com os de uma gripe comum. Mas uma gripe comum raramente causa lesões a ponto de matar a vítima.

-Pode ser algum vírus mais incomum? – disse Nick, mais sugerindo que perguntando.

-Há alguns vírus e também bactérias que causam estes sintomas. Varíola, ebola, peste bubônica. Mas não teremos certeza de nada até fazermos os testes de laboratório.

Pelas expressões de Nick e Sara, eles haviam compreendido que aquilo poderia ser uma situação grave. Grissom continuou.

-Ecklie mandou isolar o laboratório de necrópsia com o corpo do homem, assim como o carro e qualquer objeto ligado ao caso. Enquanto isso, vamos ver se conseguimos descobrir o que causou a morte dele.

Um dos funcionários do laboratório bateu à porta, dizendo que Ecklie havia chamado Nick.

-Algum progresso no laboratório? – perguntou Grissom.

-Não, acho que vai demorar um pouco pra isolarmos o agente de tudo isso. Mas temos todo o tempo do mundo, o prédio já foi fechado, ninguém entra ou sai. – respondeu o garoto, um sorriso pouco convincente. Grissom concordou com um meneio. Mesmo que estivessem enganados, era uma medida de segurança válida.

O garoto saiu seguido por Nick, e a sala ficou em silêncio.

-Então teremos que prolongar o turno mais um pouco... – disse Sara, tentando soar descontraída.

Grissom a observava com um olhar clínico. Apesar da máscara de tranquilidade, sabia muito bem o que devia estar passando por sua mente.

-Nós não sabemos de nada ainda. Pode ser um alarme falso, o exame toxicológico não saiu ainda. – ele disse isso em uma voz tranquila.

Ela deu um sorriso, ao entender que aquela era a resposta à pergunta que não fizera. Levantou os olhos da mesa em que estava sentada e disse:

-Você sabe o que isso parece, não? Um agente químico desconhecido mata um homem. O governo se alarma, mas não conhece a cura do mal. O mal se espalha...

-Sara. – cortou ele – Ainda não estamos lidando com bioterrorismo. Não vamos tirar conclusões precipitadas, não há nada que comprove esta teoria.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, sem o olhar.

Grissom continuou no mesmo lugar. Sabia que a reação dela seria a reação de qualquer civil a uma notícia como aquela, ainda mais se tratando de território norte-americano. Aproximou-se para falar algo, mas o alarme de seu celular soou, e ele se viu obrigado a atender.

_-Grissom? O que está acontecendo aí, não nos deixam entrar no prédio e ninguém diz nada._

-É um problema temporário, Cath... – ele se levantou, explicando para a mulher exatamente o que estava acontecendo. Neste meio-tempo, Nick voltou à sala, dizendo que Ecklie queria falar com Sara.

-Do que se trata? – perguntou ela antes de sair.

-Ele quer um relatório do que fizemos desde que encontramos o corpo.

Sara concordou e dirigiu-se à sala de Ecklie.


	4. Capítulo 3

**SOMBRA DO PASSADO**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Algumas horas depois de falar com Grissom, Catherine e Warrick pararam o carro em frente à uma casa branca, em estilo colonial, no subúrbio da cidade. Não sabiam de nenhuma família que pudessem contatar, parecia que o homem que morrera no deserto vivia sozinho.

-Bem que ele podia morar em um apartamentinho apertado... – disse Catherine, pouco feliz com o tamanho da casa.

Warrick deu um sorriso, mas adotou um tom profissional.

-Quer começar pela garagem que eu vou pra sala?

-Tudo bem. – disse ela, reconhecendo que era uma gentileza.

Catherine entrou na garagem por uma porta lateral, e o ambiente estava totalmente escuro. Ligou a lanterna, e logo de cara algo lhe chamou a atenção. Uma mala de viagem, jogada próxima à parede do lado em que entrara. Ela tirou algumas fotos, e então procurou pelo controle do portão, para abrí-lo e iluminar melhor o ambiente.

A garagem estava organizada. Catherine se surpreendeu, nunca havia achado alguém com o dom de manter a garagem organizada.

Nas prateleiras haviam mangueiras, latas de tinta, caixas de ferramenta, todo o aparato normal de uma garagem. Mas pareciam não ser usados há muito tempo, e ainda assim, mantinham-se limpos. Ela encontrou uma enorme caixa de madeira sob uma prateleira, e arrastou-a para frente.

Haviam várias ferramentas típicas para cuidar de um jardim. Pás, garfos, um regador, e até mesmo uma embalagem com sementes que vencera há uns dois anos. Coletou algumas coisas e colocou-as em embalagens plásticas. Então ouviu alguém aproximar-se.

-Tendo sorte? – perguntou Warrick, da porta que dava para o interior da casa.

-Quem sabe? – disse ela, puxando um objeto colorido que lhe chamara a atenção.

-Cath, o que exatamente estamos procurando?

-Não sei, Warrick. – disse ela, suspendendo o objeto e olhando com atenção. – Haviam algumas lesões no corpo do nosso homem, o que indica uma briga, mas não podemos dizer que ele foi vítima de homicídio.

-O homem morreu por uma doença, pega-se doença em qualquer lugar.

-Mas precisamos saber de onde essa doença veio. – disse ela, finalmente mirando Warrick. – E pra isso, precisamos descobrir tudo sobre o nosso homem.

Ele deu um suspiro, indicando rendição.

-O que acha disso? – perguntou Catherine, mostrando-lhe o que encontrara.

-Uma pá de criança, para brincar na areia... – respondeu Warrick olhando o objeto.

-O que sabemos é que o homem vivia sozinho. O que isso estaria fazendo aqui?

-Sei lá, talvez tenha sobrinhos ou cuide do filho do vizinho.

Cath baixou os olhos para o brinquedo, duvidando das suposições de Warrick. Havia uma razão para aquilo estar ali, e ela descobriria.

Algumas horas haviam se passado e pelo laboratório pairava um clima estranhamente tranqüilo. Como as atividades haviam sido temporariamente suspensas, o turno do dia não chegara a entrar. Os técnicos do turno da noite trabalhavam no laboratório, e Nick e Sara, tendo esgotado as possibilidades do celular há algum tempo, estavam se impacientando com o fato de não poderem sair a campo ou mesmo voltarem para casa.

Sara rumou para a sala de descanso, pensando vagamente em comer algo, enquanto Nick foi até a sala de Grissom, comentar sobre alguns achados do celular.

-Ouça isso. – disse Nick com o aparelho celular, sentado à frente de Grissom.

_Ei, Gary. Você voltou? Achei que estava viajando ainda. Vi que você ligou várias vezes, mas tinha deixado o celular em casa. – _a voz da pessoa soava um pouco incerta, com várias pausas entre as palavras_ – Liguei como sua amiga, pois estou preocupada. Quero saber... está tudo bem com você? Aconteceu algo? Me avise, viu? Tchau._

Grissom ouvia atentamente e quando o áudio terminou, lançou a pergunta:

-O nome encontrado no passaporte não era George?

-Era. – confirmou Nick. Também havia achado o fato curioso.

-Sabe se é alguma namorada dele?

-Não tenho certeza, o número só está registrado como Nicole. Tem várias ligações e mensagens para ela, mas quase nenhuma resposta.

-Ligue para Catherine e informe-a sobre isso. Ela e Warrick assumiram este caso, já que não podem entrar no prédio.

-Ok.

Greg entrou na sala, antes mesmo que Nick saísse.

-Ei cara, que bom que te encontrei. Tem uns técnicos aí querendo fazer exames no pessoal, e acho que você está no topo da lista.

-Exames?

-É, por causa do vírus e tal.

Grissom olhou o rapaz, com uma sobrancelha erguida. Greg mirou o chefe, interpretando aquela expressão corretamente.

-Sim, já descobrimos que é um vírus. Não sabemos o que é, nem como é transmitido, mas é um vírus.

Nick deu um tapa no ombro de Greg.

-Tudo bem, já estou indo. Só preciso dar um telefonema.

-Ei, Nick! – chamou Greg, quando o outro já estava no corredor – Tem que avisar a Sara também, foram vocês dois que acharam o corpo.

-Ela está na sala de descanso. – disse Nick, continuando a andar.

Na sala de descanso, a tv estava ligada em um noticiário. Não que alguém estivesse assistindo, a única pessoa ali era Sara, e ela estava adormecida no sofá. Greg parou à porta e ouviu um pouco da nervosa repórter, que anunciava, em meio à várias pessoas, que o Laboratório de Criminalística de Las Vegas estava fechado e isolado, e nenhuma autoridade se prestara a dar uma explicação a respeito do fato.

Greg desviou o olhar da tv assim que a mulher começou a desfiar algumas teorias improváveis, e pousou seus olhos na mulher adormecida. Chegava a ser uma crueldade ter que acordá-la, mas teria que fazê-lo.

-Sara? – Depois de chamá-la duas ou três vezes, ela começou a abrir os olhos lentamente.

-Foi mal te acordar. – desculpou-se a ela, que tentava acordar por completo – Mas pediram pra eu te chamar, estão fazendo exames na equipe, e você e Nick devem ser os primeiros.

Rapidamente ela lembrou-se de onde estava e de tudo que acontecera. Sentou-se no sofá, meneando a cabeça em acordo.

-Já estou indo.

* * *

_**N/a:** Um pouco de atraso para postar esse capítulo, mas fim de semeste é complicado... Quem sabe se meu dia tivesse umas dez horas a mais. Huahuahua. Ok, começamos a descobrir um pouco mais sobre o homem, seu estilo de vida, mas sua morte continua um mistério. Mais nopróximo capítulo, que vou tentar postar na próxima semana, sem falta!_


	5. Capítulo 4

**SOMBRA DO PASSADO**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

-Warrick? – chamou Catherine, entrando na ampla sala da casa com alguns papeís na mão. Ela parou um pouco, olhando o ambiente com interesse. O homem veio da cozinha, e ela voltou sua atenção à ele.

-Tem uma boa quantia de correspondência acumulada. De umas duas semanas, no mínimo.

-Se o cara morava aqui, se alimentava de luz. Não tem nada na geladeira além de garrafas de água e iogurte estragado. A louça está toda limpa e guardada, e nos armários tem pouca coisa.

-Que coisa, não? – disse ela, mirando a sala equipada com uma tv de plasma e um aparelho de home-teather – Para quê uma casa como essa se ele vivia sozinho e não parava em casa?

-Tem gente que gosta de ostentar. –disse Warrick distraído, observando os vários dvds alinhados.

Cath deu uma olhada no lavabo, depois subiu as escadas para investigar o andar superior.

Haviam três quartos, um servindo de escritório, um de biblioteca e uma suíte, que parecia ser o único quarto de dormir da casa. Tudo estava cuidadosamente em seu lugar, e Catherine sentiu que aquilo lhe parecia mais uma casa de exposição do que uma em que alguém realmente morasse.

No banheiro encontrou apenas uma escova de dentes, e na cama nehum sinal de sêmem ou sangue. O armário estava cheio de roupas masculinas, para as mais variadas situações. Ela desceu novamente as escadas, um laptop embaixo do braço. Chamou por Warrick, encontrando-o no porão.

-Então era esse o barulho que eu estava ouvindo. – disse ela, vendo a porta sem o trinco.

-Deu um pouco de trabalho pra abrir. – esclareceu ele.

-O que é isso aqui? – perguntou ela descendo as escadas e observando o lugar.

-Parece uma mistura de escritório com depósito.

Ela mirou o ambiente, ao contrário de todo o resto da casa estava uma bagunça. Haviam caixas e papéis espalhados para todos os lados, e muito pó nas prateleiras e na mesa.

Na escrivaninha haviam alguns documentos referentes a uma indústria de venda de peças para trator. Catherine soltou um riso de descrença.

-Eu sei... – murmurou Warrick, vendo que ela lia os papéis – Acho que também vou começar a vender peças de maquinário agrícola.

Ele puxou um baú coberto de pó e chamou-a.

-Lembra que você me mostrou um brinquedo de jardim na garagem? Olha só isso.

Ele abriu o baú, que estava cheio de bonecos, carrinhos e blocos de montar.

-Bom, nessa casa não vive nehuma criança, isso posso garantir. – disse Catherine.

-Também achei isso.

Warrick estendeu a ela uma foto. O homem que morrera, uma mulher de longos cabelos castanhos e um garotinho que devia ter entre cinco e seis anos.

-Pais separados? – tentou ela, mirando a foto.

-Quem sabe, achei uns dvds infantis lá em cima.

Os dois continuaram a vasculhar o ambiente escuro e puído, mas que estava muito mais interessante que o resto da casa. Abrindo a última gaveta da escrivaninha, Warrick encontrou um envelope de papel pardo. Fotografou, e puxou-o para fora.

-Cath, venha ver isso.

Havia uma pequena chave tetra, sem identificação. Mas não foi o que chamou a atenção de Warrick. Foram as várias carteiras de identidade, passaportes e cartões de crédito. Em todas, a foto do mesmo homem, mas com vários nomes diferentes. Sobrenomes russos, alemães, espanhóis.

-E o mistério aumenta... – disse Cath.

Eram cinco horas da manhã de terça, o que somava quase 30 horas desde que o turno da noite entrou em horário de serviço. Brass chegou ao laboratório, encontrando Grissom e Greg discutindo algo.

-Hey, Brass. – cumprimentou Grissom surpreso, afinal não o havia visto ainda naquele longo turno.

-Sei que não é a melhor hora para falar disso, mas preciso de alguns documentos do seu último caso, Gil.

Grissom levantou uma sobrancelha.

-Não estão comigo.

-Como não estão? Me lembro de ter lhe entregado eles.

-Levei eles comigo no fim do turno, queria dar uma olhada. – disse ele, levantando os ombros.

-Ouça, preciso daqueles documentos ou o suspeito será liberado.

-Aquele maníaco do taco de bets? – disse Greg, que até aquele momento estivera apenas ouvindo. Ajudara Grissom no caso, e tinham tudo para provar que ele era culpado do homicídio de uma estudante.

-Esse mesmo. – disse Brass – Sem a documentação, não posso fazer nada.

-Está bem, vou pedir a Catherine ou Warrick que busque.

-O quanto antes. – acrescentou Brass – Diga para entregar na delegacia, não posso sair daqui mesmo.

Grissom saiu para o corredor, o celular na mão.

-Cath? Onde está?

_-No carro, dirigindo. Acabamos de sair da casa da vítima. Vou passar para Warr..._

-Não. Preciso falar com você.

_-Está bem. – disse ela, diminuindo a velocidade para encostar. – Pode falar. _

Warrick mirou-a curioso.

_- Você poderia me fazer um favor?_

-É só pedir.

_-Preciso de uns documentos que levei comigo ontem._

-Ok, estão na sua casa?

_-Não._

Ela parou, estranhando.

-Onde estão?

_-Na casa de Sara._

Grissom ouve o silêncio do outro lado da linha por alguns segundos, Cath mantém um sorriso maroto.

_-Você sabe onde é?_ - pergunta ele, continuando a conversa normalmente.

-Não, me passa o endereço.

Depois de anotar, ela pergunta:

-Só uma coisa, não quero revirar o seu... o apartamento da Sara, onde estão os documentos?

_-No quarto, última porta do corredor, sob uma mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Peça a chave para Jess, um garoto que trabalha na recepção. Ele tem um molho de emergência, diga que Sidle pediu._

-Tudo bem. Na volta, aproveito pra deixar o que coletei aí, acho que ninguém vai se opor a isso. - responde ela. - Cuidem-se vocês.

E desliga.

-O que foi, Cath? – perguntou Warrick, vendo que ela estava pensando em algo.

-Vamos ter que passar na casa de Sara.

* * *

_**N/a: **Aí está o capítulo quatro, um pouco mais tarde do que eu prometi... é só falar que vai cumprir o prazo e tudo acontece para impedir... Minhas desculpas. A investigação continua, e a casa pouco tem a acrescentar... A pequena cena que fiz no final foi apenas um jogo, mas me diverti imaginando-a. Quanto ao próximo capítulo, não vou prometer que postarei na próxima semana, mas não vou deixar ninguém na mão, de forma alguma. Asim que puder postarei ele, e esta história será publicada até o fim. ;) Até a próxima._

* * *


	6. Capítulo 5

SOMBRA DO PASSADO

CAPÍTULO 5

No laboratório, uma equipe de fora estava fazendo um exame completo nos funcionários.

Mandy, David e Archie conversavam a um canto, no corredor próximo ao local isolado que estava sendo usado como consultório, até que Greg veio juntar-se a eles.

-Ei, Greg. Onde estão os outros? – perguntou Archie, estranhando que os outros membros da equipe tivessem entrado antes que eles, e ainda não haviam saído.

-Estão segurando Nick e Sara mais um pouco, mas não sei ao certo por quê.

-E o Grissom?

-Ele não veio ainda, está resolvendo uns problemas pendentes do último caso com Brass.

-Cara, falando sério, você acha que tem chance de alguém ter contraído o vírus? – perguntou David a Greg.

-Não sei, não sabemos a forma de transmissão e isso dificulta. Mas realmente espero que não.

-Independente da forma de transmissão, as pessoas que correm mais riscos são Nick e Sara, não? – perguntou Mandy.

-Se querem saber, não estou preocupado. Quer dizer, o cara deve ter ficado no mínimo uma semana andando com esse vírus por aí. Se a transmissão fosse por ar ou toque, a gente já teria mais casos.

Mandy ia falar algo, mas Greg viu Grissom aproximar-se.

-Dê uma investigada nisso para mim. – disse Grissom, entregando-lhe alguns papéis, sem parar para esclarecer melhor.

-Estou aqui para isso... – disse Greg a ninguém em especial, examinando o que recebera. Um pouco infeliz por não poder se enrolar mais ali, o garoto seguiu para uma sala.

Greg já estava trabalhando no que Grissom lhe passara há quase uma hora, quando o homem entrou na sala apressado.

-E então?

-Pelo CODIS, o homem que morreu é Gary Simielli. Fichado na polícia, pequenos delitos quando era adolescente. O passaporte encontrado com ele? É falso. – disse Greg, mostrando-o a Grissom.

Ele pegou outro dos vários papéis espalhados pela mesa.

-A análise de DNA dos fios de cabelo encontrados no carro: um deles é do próprio Gary. O outro é de uma mulher, sem identificação.

Greg continuou, pegando outro papel.

-A análise toxicológica acusou 0,12g de álcool em 1000 g de sangue. Ele bebeu um bocado... E as digitais na arma encontrada no carro são todas de Gary.

Grissom meneou a cabeça, pensando. Muita informação, mas que pouco ajudava no caso.

-Cath e Warrick fizeram uma busca na casa dele. – falou o homem finalmente – Tiraram algumas fotos, fizeram anotações e trouxeram coisas que acharam fora do comum. Vou trazer tudo aqui, para processarmos. Enquanto isso, rastreie o cartão de crédito dele.

Greg concordou, mas antes que Grissom fosse embora chamou-o.

-E quanto a Nick e Sara?

-Vão ficar em observação até amanhã, quando saem os resultados dos exames. Somos só nós dois para processar tudo, Greg.

-Vai ser suficiente. – respondeu ele, com um sorriso maroto.

Quase uma hora depois Greg entrou na sala em que Grissom observava as fotos tiradas por Catherine e Warrick.

- Rastreei o cartão de crédito, e parece que ele fez um saque no dia 22 de maio, segunda-feira, às 23:37.

-5 horas antes de morrer. – completou Grissom. – Qual foi a quantia sacada?

-300 dólares.

Grissom apenas ergueu uma sombrancelha. Greg continuou.

-Quando foi encontrado, tinha uns 100 dólares com ele. Mas parece ser bem normal isso, o cara sacava e depositava umas quantias bem altas sempre.

Grisson não deu mostras de interrompê-lo, e ele continuou:

-Dei uma olhada nas listas de passageiros do aeroporto, achei o nome George Simon em um vôo que veio de Nova York, às 23:00hs.

-Mas se ele estava com passaporte... – começou Grissom.

-Deve ter viajado para fora do país, também pensei nisso. Mas estou com um pouco de dificuldade em conseguir alguma coisa com o aeroporto de Nova York.

Greg falava num ritmo acelerado, talvez numa tentativa de mostrar serviço, talvez por pressa em resolver o caso.

-Greg? Não quer dormir um pouco enquanto eu começo a processar os objetos?

O garoto nem levantou os olhos.

-Nah, não precisa. Com a quantidade de café que tomei vou ficar acordado uns três dias.

Grissom ergueu uma sobrancelha, mas achou que não adiantaria discutir aquilo. Podia não admitir, mas naquela meio-tempo que Greg começara a trabalhar a campo ao lado do resto da equipe, havia subido muito em seu conceito.

-Não é estranho? – murmurou Sara para Nick. Faziam umas duas horas que estavam naquela sala esterilizada e isolada. Nick tirou os olhos de uma placa do teto que estivera a mirar com bastante interesse.

-O que é estranho?

-Esse cara, Gary. Tinha um carro blindado, uma arma e uma caixa de pistola. E morreu no deserto, por um vírus.

-Chega a ser irônico. – concordou Nick – No que você acha que ele trabalhava?

-Não sei. Talvez com drogas, prostituição. Ou pode ser sócio de algum cassino.

-Que pessimismo, o cara não pode simplesmente ter tido uma vida honesta? – brincou Nick, para ver a reação de Sara.

-Carregando uma pistola e documento falso? Pouco provável.

Ele continuou a rir-se.

-Ei, não leve a sério. Estou brincando.

Ela encostou a cabeça à parede, soltando o corpo.

-Apenas me irrita o fato de termos que ficar aqui sem fazer nada quando podíamos estar ajudando os outros.

Nick concordou com um meneio, voltando os olhos para a tão interessante placa no teto.

-É uma medida exagerada. Se estivermos infectados, não vai acusar em um exame logo no primeiro dia.

-São só 24 horas, certo? – perguntou ela, com medo que os detivessem por mais tempo.

-São. – respondeu Nick – Mas tem mais uma coisa. Se estivermos infectados, Grissom e o Dr. Robbins também estão. Eles também examinaram o corpo.

-Nós só fomos infectados se o vírus for transmitido pelo ar. – disse Sara, um pouco irritada com a forma como o amigo afirmava aquilo, como se tivesse certeza. – E eu acho isso difícil.

Ele não respondeu. Os dois ficaram um longo tempo em silêncio, e a certa altura Nick olhou na direção de Sara, para checar se ela adormecera. Mas ela olhava para a frente, mexendo os lábios como se estivesse falando, mas sem emitir som.

-O que está fazendo? – perguntou Nick, quase preocupado.

-Perguntando como anda a investigação. – respondeu ela. Nick olhou para a parede à sua direita, direção em que ela olhava, e viu Grissom no corredor, do outro lado do vidro da sala. Ele fez uma careta, e movimentou as mãos, em um gesto que dizia que estavam se virando.

-Então o Grissom lê lábios? – disse Nick, mais divertido que surpreso. Sentia que por mais que conhecesse o homem, sempre haveriam novas surpresas.

Grissom levantou uma pasta à altura da cabeça, para que os dois vissem e depois apontou para a sala ao lado, sumindo de vista. Nick lançou a Sara um olhar curioso, e ela deu de ombros.

Uns cinco minutos depois um dos técnicos responsável pelos exames entrou na sala, com roupa apropriada. Entregou-lhes uma pasta e um celular. Nick abriu a pasta, e Sara foi sentar-se ao seu lado.

-Algo para se distraírem, de Grissom. – leu Nick em um bilhete fixado no primeiro papel da pasta.

Os dois remexeram a pasta com interesse, encontrando algumas fotos com anotações, referentes ao caso. Acharam também um telefone, do aeroporto de Nova York e uma mensagem rabiscada por Greg. _"Tentem descobrir o nome George Simon em alguma lista de passageiros. Ah, e se conseguirem falar com alguém do alto escalão, reclamem dos atendentes mal-educados por mim."_

Os dois CSI riram, já mais animados.

-Vamos lá... – disse Sara, pegando o celular.

* * *

_**N/a: **Capítulo 5 postado, e a investigação segue. Não vamos falar de prazos, ok? ;) Gente, não custa nada deixar um review e ajudaria a melhorar minhas histórias, afinal, opiniões são muito importantes. Esta história está finalizada e pretendo postá-la até o final, e tenho mais alguma idéias em mente para futuros fanfics de CSI. Por isso não se acanhe, deixe uma opinião e ajude um ficwriter. Huahuahuahua. Até a próxima.  
_


	7. Capítulo 6

**SOMBRA DO PASSADO**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Já era fim de tarde quando Catherine parou o Tahoe preto em uma rua tranqüila e residencial.

-É esse o endereço? – perguntou ela a Warrick, ao seu lado.

-É. – confirmou ele, conferindo com o papel que tinha consigo. Ali morava Nicole Gardman, a garota cujo número encontraram no celular de Gary. Era um conjunto de edifícios simples mas bem organizado.

As escadas de acesso aos apartamentos eram externas, e para chegar lá os três tiveram de atravessar um pátio onde várias crianças brincavam. Algumas pararam para observá-los, curiosas.

Subiram três lances de escada e pararam à frente da porta escura, batendo e aguardando. Alguns minutos depois uma garota apareceu à porta, bem-vestida, aparentando ter acabado de chegar do trabalho. Tinha os cabelos longos e levemente ondulados, um rosto bem equilibrado e um sorriso meigo. Deu um olhar um tanto espantado para as duas figuras à sua porta.

-Nicole Gardman? – perguntou Warrick, ao que a mulher balançou a cabeça em sinal afirmativo - Agentes Warrick Brown e Catherine Willows, perícia de Las Vegas.

A mulher continuava parada e espantada, por isso Catherine falou:

-Precisamos fazer umas perguntas, será que poderia...

-Ah. – ela pareceu acordar, e afastou-se da porta para que eles passassem. – Claro, entrem.

-Você conhecia Gary Simielle? – lançou Catherine, assim que a mulher fechara a porta. Nicole virou-se, uma sombra no olhar.

-Sim, conheço. Por que, aconteceu algo com ele?

-Ele foi encontrado há quase dois dias no deserto. Morto. – respondeu Catherine. Sabia que mesmo com toda a confusão de jornalistas, o laboratório não havia soltado nenhum nome, por isso a mulher devia desconhecer o fato.

Assim que ouviu aquilo Nicole soltou uma exclamação e levou as mãos ao rosto, cobrindo a boca e começando a chorar. Ficou por um tempo assim, tentando digerir a informação, e quando se acalmou, perguntou com a voz embargada:

-Como? – Warrick achou estranho, mas parecia haver certo medo naquela pergunta. Catherine passou os detalhes de como o homem fora encontrado e dos testes de laboratório, e a mulher a mirou incrédula.

-Toda essa confusão no laboratório criminal que deu no jornal... é o Gary?

Catherine confirmou. Warrick falou, com a voz calma:

-Precisamos que nos ajude a descobrir algumas coisas, poderia responder a algumas perguntas?

A mulher concordou, o rosto ainda molhado pelas lágrimas.

-Qual era a sua relação com Gary?

-É meu amigo. – respondeu ela – Chegamos a namorar uma época, mas foi há algum tempo.

-E qual foi a última vez que o viu?

Ela pensou um pouco.

-Há dois dias, na madrugada de segunda para terça.

-Que horas eram? – perguntou Catherine

-Uma hora, uma e meia...

-E onde foi?

-Aqui mesmo, no meu apartamento. Ele havia chegado de viagem, me ligou mas eu havia saído e caiu na secretária. Achei a voz dele estranha e fiquei preocupada, então liguei para o celular dele.

-Estranha?

-Como se ele estivesse nervoso, ou com pressa, não sei.

-O que aconteceu depois?

-Ele não atendeu o celular, e eu achei que ele poderia ter ido pra casa ou estar bebendo em algum lugar, o que acho mais provável... Mas um tempo depois ele estava batendo na minha porta feito um louco.

-Estava bêbado?

-Acho que havia bebido um pouco, mas não muito, pelo menos não nos parâmetros dele. Não estava falando coisa com coisa, me abraçava dizendo que não era culpa dele, isso foi o que entendi.

-Quanto tempo ele ficou aqui?

A mulher demorou um pouco para responder à pergunta, olhava para o lado.

-Talvez dez, quinze minutos. Não ficou muito, achei que podia ter cheirado algo, e resolvi levá-lo para casa. Ele foi quieto a viagem inteira e nem se despediu quando deixei-o em casa. – nessa parte mais lágrimas rolaram, sem que ela se desse ao trabalho de secá-las.

-Você percebeu algo de diferente no comportamento dele?

-Além de estar meio bêbado e não falar coisa com coisa? Não. Parecia estar meio resfriado, tossindo o tempo todo. – disse ela, dando de ombros.

Warrick tornou a perguntar.

-Gary costumava viajar muito?

-O tempo todo. Acho que foi um dos motivos que terminamos: 20 dias do mês ele estava viajando e nos outros dez dificilmente se mantinha sóbrio.

-Em que ele trabalhava? – perguntou Catherine.

-Nunca soube ao certo, ele preferia não falar.

Os dois agentes a miraram um pouco impressionados, e ela deu de ombros novamente.

-Em Vegas tem muito disso, as pessoas se envolvem em todo tipo de coisa. Sei que Gary devia mexer com algo ilegal, mas não me importava. Ele nunca quis me contar, e eu dei esta liberdade a ele. Simplesmente separamos a vida profissional da pessoal.

Catherine ainda estava um pouco descrente sobre o que a mulher acabara de falar, mas Warrick pensava em outra coisa.

-Há quanto tempo conhecia Gary?

-Dois anos.

-Sabe de alguma família? Se ele já foi casado, se já teve filhos?

-Não, ele morava sozinho. Foi criado só pela mãe, e desde que ela morreu vive sozinho.

Catherine achou que já era o suficiente, e deu a conversa por encerrada.

-A qualquer hora poderemos chamá-la, para lhe fazer perguntas novamente. – disse ela. Nicole apenas concordou em silêncio.

...

Ecklie virou o corredor, finalmente encontrando quem procurava. Grissom saía de uma sala, parecendo muito satisfeito. Sua expressão mudou assim que viu o assistente diretor.

-Algum problema? - perguntou Grissom.

-O Xerife me pediu para falar com você, quer saber a quantas anda o caso. A imprensa já está fazendo um barulho dos diabos, não nos deixa em paz.

Os dois caminharam para uma sala no fundo do corredor, para poderem conversar mais reservadamente, Ecklie ainda reclamando.

-Não vamos conseguir enrolar os repórteres por muito tempo mais, precisamos soltar uma história seja ela verdadeira ou não, e que de preferência não cause caos na população civil.

-O que quer que eu lhe fale? – perguntou Grissom, alheio ao nervosismo do homem.

-Quem é o cara que morreu, de onde vem este vírus e quem são os responsáveis. É só o que querem saber. Podemos falar que o homem pegou o vírus por acidente em uma viagem, assim nos livramos das especulações sobre bioterrorismo.

-Não há provas de que é um bioterrorismo. Mas também não há provas de que não é.

O homem ignorou o outro, e continuou a falar.

-O mais importante é não causarmos um caos generalizado. Até agora não tivemos mais ninguém infectado, é muito provável que seja apenas uma casualidade.

-Não podemos simplesmente encerrar a investigação. – disse Grissom impassível.

-Mais um dia. Mais um dia para que descubram de onde vem esse vírus maldito, antes que Washington comece a mandar seus homens para cá.

Ecklie saiu apressado, pensando em um modo de despistar os repórteres e fazer com que deixassem fazer seu trabalho.

Grissom deu um suspiro, cansado. Retomou seu caminho pelo corredor e voltou à sala onde Greg trabalhava.

-Vem dar uma olhada nisso. – disse Greg assim que viu-o entrando.

Sobre uma mesa iluminada havia um papel, que o garoto segurava com uma pinça. Parecia ter sido amassado e muito provavelmente molhado, tal era seu estado. Grissom aproximou-se para ler o que estava escrito.

_Nós lhe avisamos, desgraçado. Você comprou sua passagem para o inferno._

Provavelmente isso era o que a pessoa quisera dizer, tirando os vários erros de gramática e ortografia. A letra era forte e rude.

-Onde achou isso? – perguntou Grissom realmente interessado.

-No bolso de uma calça, dentro da mala de viagem que Catherine pegou na casa de Gary. Provavelmente o cara mandou lavar a calça e nem viu o bilhete.

Grissom mirou o papel, em acordo. Não conseguiriam tirar nada dali, nenhum vestígio de quem o escrevera, nem mesmo impressões digitais.

-Esse bilhete muda tudo. – disse ele. - Transforma a mera casualidade em possível crime premeditado.

-Mas vai ser quase impossível descobrir quem escreveu isso.

-Impossível é uma palavra que não existe para nós.

Greg levantou as mãos, como se rendesse.

-Sim, senhor. – falou, em tom de brincadeira.

-E o resto do conteúdo da mala? – perguntou ele, notando as roupas empilhadas em montes.

-Nada de anormal pra uma mala, sabe? A maioria das roupas estava limpa, pela quantidade que levou deve ter passado uma semana fora. Foi pra um lugar quente, pois são todas roupas de verão.

-Documentos?

-Carteira de identidade, também falsa, no nome de George Simon.

-E isso aqui? – perguntou, apontando outros objetos em sacos.

-Ah, essa é a pilha 'coisas mais interessantes'.

Havia uma máquina fotográfica, uma caneta típica de brindes de hotéis e uma pequena peça de artesanato. Logo os dois estavam em outra sala e acompanhados de Archie, observavam as fotos retiradas do cartão de memória da máquina.

-Essas são as mais recentes. – informou Archie. – Do dia 21, domingo.

Haviam apenas três fotos, de Gary com outro homem, loiro e de pele clara. Estavam sentados em uma espécie de café, em uma mesa a céu aberto.

-Devem ser em Nova York. – disse Grissom – O dia bate.

-Ok, estas são do dia 17, quarta-feira passada.

Agora o que se via eram fotos de paisagens, e bem diferentes. Gary encostado a uma mureta, com um rio ao fundo e alguns prédios na outra margem. Uma mesquita com três cúpulas, escombros de construções tipicamente romanas.

-Tem certeza que as fotos foram tiradas no mesmo dia? – perguntou Greg.

-Essa sequência sim. – confirmou Archie.

-Parece ser alguma cidade do mediterrâneo. – disse Grissom, observando o que parecia ser uma foto tirada do quarto do hotel. – Pelas mesquitas, diria que é algum país do norte da África.

-Vou checar o nome do Hotel daquela caneta. – lembrou-se Greg, achando que seria uma boa forma de confirmar o lugar.

Grissom e Archie observaram as fotos por um tempo ainda, e elas se repetiam, sem nenhuma informação nova. Por fim sobrou apenas uma foto, a única tirada no dia 20. Os dois peritos ficaram um tempo a observando, sem nada dizer.

Ela estava fora de foco e borrada, como se a câmera estivesse em movimento na hora que foi acionada. Podia-se entrever dois ou três homems negros parados um ao lado do outro, um deles portando uma arma grande, provavelmente uma metralhadora.

-Onde há fumaça, há fogo... – disse Grissom, com o olhar fixo na foto.

* * *

_**N/a:** Mais um capítulo postado! Ficou um pouco maior que o normal, mas não quis quebrar o ritmo. Foi um capítulo que gostei de escrever em particular, espero que tenham gostado de ler. Até a próxima._


	8. Capítulo 7

**SOMBRA DO PASSADO**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Eram quase duas horas da manhã, e Greg já ia se levantar para encontrar Grissom, mas nem precisou sair da sala.

-Eu procurei pelo endereço do hotel na internet. – disparou ele ao outro, que entrava – E fica em...

-Trípoli, Líbia. – disse Grissom.

Greg o mirou, uma pontinha de mágoa por ele ter acertado a resposta.

-Como sabe? – perguntou ele um pouco ressentido.

O homem exibiu uma folha que trazia consigo.

-Acabou de chegar um fax do aeroporto de Nova York, com os vôos onde o nome George Simon foi encontrado. – ele baixou os olhos, lendo. – Ele chegou no aeroporto no dia 21, vindo de Trípoli. Pegou outro vôo para Las Vegas no dia seguinte, bem cedo.

Greg apenas concordou com um meneio. Grissom continuou

-Na máquina dele, há fotos de Trípoli apenas no dia 17. A questão é: onde ele esteve nos outros três dias?

-Você acha que ele saiu de Trípoli?

-Se fosse uma viagem a passeio, teriam fotos em todos os quatro dias.

-Certo, então ele saiu de Trípoli para trabalhar... – disse Greg, acompanhando o raciocínio. – Gary tinha vários documentos falsos, estava sempre fora do país... carregava uma automática com ele, tinha um carro blindado, uma caixa de rifle...

-O que movimenta a economia em grande parte dos países africanos?

-Hum... petróleo? – chutou o garoto. Grissom lançou-lhe um olhar quase divertido.

-Não legalmente.

Então Greg compreendeu. Podia quase sentir uma lâmpada se acender sobre sua cabeça.

-Tráfico de armas!

Grissom concordou.

-Por isso escondia de Nicole sua verdadeira profissão. – disse Greg, vendo que fazia sentido - Por isso vivia grande parte do tempo fora do país, e chegava a ser paranóico, sempre carregando uma pistola e andando em um carro blindado.

-Por isso encontramos seu corpo. – disse Grissom, uma expressão imparcial.

...

Quinta-feira amanheceu com outro dia qualquer em Vegas. O céu limpo, o sol tomando seu lugar e mostrando que seria mais um dia quente de verão. Certamente várias pessoas estariam saindo de suas casas no subúrbio, tomando o caminho para o trabalho em mais um dia de imutável rotina.

Grissom estava parado próximo a uma das poucas janelas que havia por ali. Com certeza ele não fazia parte desse grupo de pessoas, com uma rotina que se repetia dia-a-dia. Haviam encontrado o corpo de Gary Simielli na manhã de segunda-feira, o que já fazia três dias. Três dias nos quais o homem não voltara para casa, e pouco dormira além de algumas horas.

Mas não estava preocupado com isso, quantas vezes não o fizera? Estava mais preocupado com sua equipe, e com o tempo que aquilo iria levar para se resolver. Se dependesse dele, não muito.

-Gil?

O homem desviou a atenção da paisagem, para encarar Brass que estava ao seu lado.

-Que turno, não?

Ele não precisou responder, sua expressão disse tudo.

-Fiquei sabendo que você entregou um relatório do caso a Ecklie. Vai encerrá-lo?

-Não ainda.

-Apenas para os olhos da impressa, hã?

Grissom concordou. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, e Brass resolveu falar o que realmente estava querendo.

-Por que continuar com este caso? Por mais que o homem fosse um criminoso, está morto. Não tivemos mais ninguém infectado, e se foi algo planejado, o assassino está fora de nosso alcance e jurisdição.

Sim, era verdade. Haviam descoberto que o período entre a contração do vírus e o início dos sintomas era de nada mais que dois dias. E o período entre os primeiros sintomas e as lesões fatais também era espantosamente curto. Gary contraiu o vírus durante a viagem à Líbia, não em Trípoli, mas em outro lugar qualquer do continente africano onde esteve.

-Ainda há algumas coisas a investigar. – disse Grissom ao amigo – Vamos até o fim com isso.

Greg fechou o laptop, um pouco decepcionado. Gary parecia usá-lo apenas como diversão, não encontrou nenhum arquivo ou e-mail que entregasse qualquer coisa sobre seu trabalho. O garoto ouviu passos ecoarem na sala, e virou-se para avisar Grissom que não encontrara nada, quando se deparou com não uma, mas duas pessoas.

-Nick! Sara! – disse ele extremamente feliz. – Tiraram vocês do castigo afinal.

-Saíram os resultados do exame, e estamos limpos. – disse Nick, um sorriso de orelha a orelha. Sua frase soou como a de um atleta depois de se safar de ser suspenso por uso de drogas, por isso os outros dois o miraram e não puderam deixar de rir.

Greg os informou de tudo que haviam descoberto naquele meio-tempo, e os dois ouviram com atenção. Então um som de campainha soou, e Greg se curvou para pegar o celular.

_-Greg? Aqui é a Catherine. Está tudo bem com o Grissom? Acho que é a primeira vez que ele não atende ao celular..._

-Faz algum tempo que não o vejo, mas vou procurá-lo.

_-Certo... Ouça, repassaram uma ligação para mim agora há pouco. Era Nicole, a ex-namorada de Gary... ela me falou de algo realmente estranho, de uma fita que recebeu ontem, enviada por Gary..._

-Fita? – perguntou Greg, como se aquilo fosse uma coisa pré-histórica da qual ele só tivesse ouvido falar.

-_É, um vídeo. Estamos indo até lá agora, avise Grissom._

-Certo.

-_Tudo bem aí? – _perguntou ela, como se Greg estivesse escondendo algo.

-Estamos bem. – afirmou ele – Valeu pela preocupação.

Ele desligou, sob os olhares inquisidores de Nick e Sara. O garoto deu de ombros.

-Cath. – disse simplesmente.

...

-Acabamos de ter uma reunião. – disse Grissom a Nick, Sara e Greg, um pouco mais tarde. – Como já descobrimos que a transmissão do vírus se dá por sangue e mucosas, e ninguém no laboratório foi infectado, vão nos liberar.

-Ainda bem. – disse Greg aliviado.

-Já não era tempo... – murmurou Nick.

Greg mirou o amigo com uma cara de cão perdido.

-Pelo menos vocês cochilaram...

-E quanto ao caso? – cortou Sara antes que a cafeína que Greg tomara subisse à sua cabeça.

-Vou até uma delegacia com Brass, parece que ele tem algumas informações novas e ainda precisamos assistir à fita. Mas vocês estão dispensados, o prédio será isolado e limpo, não poderemos voltar por uma semana no mínimo.

Os três se entreolharam, como se pudessem se comunicar por telepatia. Nick falou por todos.

-Nós vamos também.

Grissom deu de ombros, sabendo muito bem que pouco podia fazer para impedí-los.

-Está bem.

Antes de saírem, um médico que trabalhara ali naquele período deu-lhes algumas instruções; para irem ao hospital mediante qualquer sintoma suspeito, e voltar a fazer outro exame por garantia em três dias.

Os quatro atravessaram a porta, piscando várias vezes diante da luz e sentindo-se estranhamente vulneráveis, como um homem pré-histórico que sai de sua caverna pela primeira vez após o inverno.

Se não houvessem policiais bloqueando parte do estacionamento, eles teriam sérios problemas para alcançar qualquer um dos carros. Vários repórteres continuavam ali, determinados a conseguir pelo menos uma foto para o jornal do dia seguinte.

Grissom abriu a porta de um dos carros disponíveis para o horário de trabalho, e os quatro entraram mais que rápido.

-Fico imaginando se tivéssemos mais alguma vítima da doença. – disse Greg, do banco de trás, ao lado de Sara.

-Com certeza o governo federal tomaria o controle. – concordou Grissom, enquanto ligava o carro.

* * *

_**N/a:** Oláááá! E eis mais um capítulo, caminhando para os capítulos finais! Finalmente descobrimos a profissão de nosso homem, mas a investigação não terminou... próximo post... em breve... _

_**Hina Townsend:** Olá! Muito obrigado pelos reviews, e pela força. É ótimo poder ouvir uma opinião externa! Que bom que está gostando. Essa fic eu escrevi imaginando a série, pra você ter uma idéia até tinha escrito 'música de abertura' depois do prólogo, no texto original. Huahuahua. Gosto de entender sobre o que estou escrevendo, também odeio aqueles textos nonsense, em que a pessoa nem se deu ao trabalho de pesquisar para dar mais veracidade... valeu de novo pela opinião, até a próxima!  
_

_Pra finalizar, uma pequena piada que uma amiga deixou no meu texto, na primeira vez que o leu. O trecho em itálico é adição dela:_

"-Ainda há algumas coisas a investigar. - disse Grissom ao amigo - Vamos até o fim com isso." _e logo, por que os Federais já tão lá embaixo._

_Brass: Mas então não vai dar tempo!_

_Grissom: Vai sim, os seguranças tão enrolando eles naquela porta giratória com detector de metais que dispara sem metais.  
_


	9. Capítulo 8

**SOMBRA DO PASSADO  
**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

Por um tempo, o único ruído que se ouviu foi do motor. Grissom lançou um ou dois olhares a Sara, pelo espelho retrovisor. Havia algo incomodando-o, que precisava discutir com ela, mas com certeza não na frente de Nick e Greg.

A viagem foi rápida uma vez que a delegacia não era longe. Nada de repórteres ou fotógrafos, o que os deixou imensamente aliviados.

Entraram no hall. O policial que atendia àquela hora não precisou perguntar nada, assim que viu os quatro com as roupas escuras e os rostos abatidos, soube muito bem de quem se tratava.

-Dr. Gil Grissom, certo? – disse ele, antecipando-se. Grissom concordou. – O Detetive Brass me avisou que viria, venham comigo por favor.

Os quatro seguiram o policial pelo labirinto de corredores. A movimentação era grande, mas seu guia continuava inabalável, apenas desviando vez ou outra de algum colega. Por fim chegaram a um corredor comprido com várias portas, mais pacato. No fundo havia alguns bancos e uma máquina de refrigerante, em uma área que provavelmente levava aos toaletes.

O policial Ritch, segundo constava em sua farda, parou à frente de uma porta lhes indicando o caminho.

-Aqui temos uma sala de reuniões com aparelho audiovisual, e ao lado uma sala de interrogatório. Brass pediu para esperarem, ele não demora a chegar.

Greg e Sara começaram a entrar na sala, e o policial adicionou, educado.

-No fundo temos banheiros e além daquela porta água mineral. Fiquem à vontade.

Todos agradeceram, e assim que o policial saiu, Greg soltou um riso baixo.

-Do que está rindo? – estranhou Sara, ao seu lado.

-Só faltou ele dizer onde era a sala dele...

Como Sara continuou com uma expressão de desentendimento, ele acrescentou.

-Ora, Sara. Ele estava sorrindo pra você. Não se faça de desentendida.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

-Não sei do que está falando.

Nick entrou e sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, não querendo tomar parte na brincadeira e ter que lidar com uma estressada Sara. Greg não falou mais nada, mas manteve um sorrisinho. Ela resolveu sentar-se também.

Grissom permaneceu parado à porta, totalmente alheio a tudo.

-Griss, entra aí. – pediu Nick por fim.

O homem desceu o olhar que estivera no corredor para ele.

-Vou procurar algo para comer, alguém quer alguma coisa?

Os três negaram. Haviam rachado uma pizza antes de saírem do laboratório.

-Está bem... – disse ele, por algum motivo demorando-se um pouco mais.

Nick esticou-se na cadeira, reclamando de dor nas costas.

-Também, do jeito que você dormiu torto naquela cadeira...

-Vai dizer que não está com dor nas costas também?

Ela ia responder, mas o bipe de mensagem do celular tocou.

Sara leu e releu a mensagem, uma expressão consternada.

-De quem? – perguntou Greg, estirando o pescoço.

Ela fechou o flip do celular rápido.

-Da operadora, uma promoção qualquer...

Greg começou uma história interessantíssima sobre um amigo que teve o celular clonado, e Sara levantou-se. Nick a mirou com um olhar inquisidor, como se dissesse 'não se atreva a fazer isso comigo.'

-Banheiro. – disse ela num tom de desculpas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Catherine e Warrick desceram do carro à frente da delegacia. Brass vinha logo atrás.

-Cath. – chamou Warrick antes que entrassem no prédio.

Ela virou-se, esperando que ele falasse.

-Vai falar algo? Quanto ao lance de termos ido pegar os documentos no apartamento da Sara?

Ela tirou os óculos para mirá-lo também, sorrindo.

-Não. Vamos apenas fingir que não sabemos de nada... como sempre fizemos até agora.

Warrick não respondeu. Sabia que os amigos tinham ótimos motivos para manter a relação em segredo, e não seria ela que colocaria tudo em risco. Concordando com um meneio, entrou no edifício ao lado da mulher.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Catherine e Warrick entraram no corredor da delegacia, ao mesmo tempo que Grissom e Sara voltavam para a sala de reuniões.

-Hey! - exclamou ela, visivelmente feliz. - É tão bom vê-los, graças a Deus nada pior aconteceu.

Catherine abraçou-os sem cerimônia. Por um momento ficaram em silêncio, então Grissom começou a falar.

-Cath, eu...

A mulher cortou-o.

-Sem discursos longos agora. Estamos muito felizes em vê-los bem, vamos encerrar esse caso logo para que todos possamos ir para casa descansar.

Grissom a mirou rapidamente, captando a mensagem. Olhou para Sara pelo canto dos olhos.

-Sim, você tem razão.

Pouco tempo depois, finalmente os sete estavam reunidos, sentados à uma longa mesa da sala. Brass, que havia sido o último a entrar, colocou algumas fotos sobre a mesa.

-Estas fotos foram tiradas da máquina digital de Gary. – a maioria dos investigadores ainda não havia visto as fotos tiradas em Nova York, por isso miraram-nas interessados, tentando adivinhar o que Brass havia descoberto.

-Terry Muller, amigo de longa de data de Gary. – disse ele, apontando o homem louro de pouco mais de trinta anos da foto.

* * *

_**N/a:** Capítulo 8 online! Um pouco de humor, antes de chegar ao fim da investigação. Não sei se isso é bom ou ruim, mas o próximo capítulo é o final! O que será que o tal do Terry tem a nos dizer? Logo..._

_**Hina Townsend**: Olá, obrigada por continuar acompanhando! Quanto ao fim, logo você saberá. Até!_


	10. Capítulo 9

_**N/a:** Olá! O último capítulo tinha ficado mais curto e esse ficou mais longo que o normal, mas foi a melhor forma que encontrei de dividí-los. Este é o capítulo final, mas vou postar um epílogo logo em seguida. Sem mais delongas, vamos pra história!_

**SOMBRA DO PASSADO**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

-Terry Muller, amigo de longa de data de Gary. – disse ele, apontando o homem louro de pouco mais de trinta anos da foto. – Empresário em Nova York, confirmou que esteve com Gary no domingo, logo depois que ele voltou da Líbia. Entrei em contato com Terry, e ele me contou duas coisas muito interessantes.

Ele parou para olhar os amigos, apreciando o suspense.

-Primeiro, que Gary era casado e tinha um filho, mas perdeu a família em uma tragédia há dois anos atrás.

Já era de se esperar algo do tipo, desde que Cath encontrara os brinquedos e fotos na casa do homem.

-Eu perguntei sobre a profissão do amigo, e Terry se mostrou um pouco evasivo, disse que o homem teve uma fábrica de maquinário agrícola mas há algum tempo que havia fechado. Tive que insistir e pressioná-lo, Gary está morto, não havia por que não falar a verdade.

-Então ele disse o que deduzimos: Gary era um mercador de armas, estava no negócio há mais de cinco anos. E aí entra a segunda coisa interessante: ele viajou para a Líbia por causa de um negócio com um grupo guerrilheiro sudanês. Quando já estava na Líbia, outro grupo entrou em contato com ele, mas parece que Gary negou fazer negócios com eles por que não pagariam em dinheiro.

Algumas cabeças balançaram em acordo.

-Agora temos autores e motivo para o bilhete que encontramos. – disse Grissom.

-Existem muitos lugares manipulando vírus e bactérias na África. – concordou Warrick – Não seria muito difícil um grupo guerrilheiro ter acesso a isso.

-Mas como o teriam infectado? – perguntou Nick.

-Seringa. – respondeu Grissom, mostrando uma foto da autópsia.

-O homem não tinha histórico de drogas? – perguntou Warrick.

-Fizemos exames. – respondeu Greg – Ele estava limpo por três semanas, no mínimo.

Warrick asssentiu, e então recordou-se de algo.

-Lembram-se de uma chave, que eu e Cath encontramos na casa de Gary? – alguns menearam em acordo - Era de um depósito abandonado, antigo endereço da fábrica de maquinário agrícola de Gary, que faliu. Encontramos vários contâineres muito antigos, e em um deles? – Warrick olhou para Catherine.

-Armas. O suficiente pra armar um batalhão. Automáticas, rifles, pistolas russas... tudo que se pode imaginar. A polícia apreendeu tudo, vão precisar de uns três dias para removê-las.

-O que achei estranho. – disse Sara, ainda pensando na questão do vírus. – É que se o vírus foi injetado em Gary, seria impossível ele não ter percebido.

-Há várias formas de se distrair um homem. – disse Nick, um sorriso maroto.

-Eu acho – disse Grissom, ignorando o comentário de Nick – que ele só desconfiou de algo quando os sintomas começaram a piorar.

-Que foi quando chegou em Vegas.

-E correu para a casa da ex-namorada falando coisas sem nexo... – finalizou Catherine.

-E quanto a isso temos algumas coisas a acrescentar. – disse Warrick, referindo-se a ele e Cath.

Todos olharam para os dois, e Catherine fez um meneio.

-Realmente, quando estivemos na casa de Nicole para averiguar a tal fita, ela acrescentou alguns fatos que havia _esquecido_ de contar na primeira versão.

-Que fatos?

-Que ela tem um namorado chamado Jimmy – falou Warrick – E que ele estava no apartamento de Nicole na noite que Gary foi até lá.

Grissom ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-E por que ela não havia mencionado isso?

-Parece que os dois não se davam muito bem e quando falamos que Gary estava morto, Nicole teve medo que Jimmy tivesse matado-o. – esclareceu Catherine.

-Por acaso os dois homens brigaram? – perguntou Nick, deduzindo o previsível e lembrando-se das marcas de agresão no corpo de Gary.

-Brigaram. – confirmou Cath. – E graças a isso Jimmy está internado agora.

Quando os olhares se tornaram surpresos, ela acrescentou rápido.

-Não por causa da briga em si... – ela tomou uma pausa – Sabe aquela mania idiota que os homens têm de cuspir no rosto de outra pessoa quando querem mostrar superioridade?

Ninguém deu mostras de responder, mas ela continuou.

-Parece que foi o que Gary fez. Cuspiu no rosto de Jimmy, pegando no olho.

-E ele foi infectado pelo vírus. – completou Grissom, entendendo.

-Por que eu tenho a impressão que não vamos ser deixados em paz tão cedo? – reclamou Brass, falando por todos.

-E onde está a tal fita? – perguntou Nick, curioso.

Cath mostrou um pacote plástico. Lá estava a fita de vídeo, em uma caixa branca com um recado rabiscado.

-" Para Nicole Gardman. Kevin, não se atreva a abrir, entregue à ela!" – Sara leu em voz alta e mirou Warrick e Catherine, à sua frente, esperando por um esclarecimento.

-Parece que Nicole tem o costume de alugar um filme toda quarta-feira. – começou Warrick – No caminho do trabalho para casa ela passa, toda semana, na mesma locadora.

-Essa semana o balconista, Kevin, disse para ela que havia encontrado essa fita na caixa de devolução 24 horas, na manhã de terça. – completou Catherine.

-Parece que Gary sabia deste hábito de Nicole. Deve ter deixado a fita depois da briga com Jimmy.

-Talvez ele soubesse que iria morrer, e quisesse contar algo a Nicole. – falou Greg.

-Por que não assistimos a fita de uma vez e tiramos a dúvida? – lançou Nick. Parecia que todos estavam apenas esperando que alguém mencionasse aquilo.

A imagem negra aos poucos foi substituída por um rosto, uma face contorcida. Gary Simielli, pelo horário do vídeo, poucas horas antes de morrer. Estava sentado no banco de motorista do carro, e do lado de fora podiam-se ver algumas placas iluminados de lojas fechadas.

_Hey, Nikky._

O rosto de Gary se contorceu, impossível saber se era um sorriso ou uma expressão de dor. Haviam algumas marcas na face, e sangue seco no lábio. O suor gotejava da testa.

_Você sabe que eu sempre confiei em você, menina. Queria poder ter conversado com você esta noite, só nos dois, como nos velhos tempos._

Outra torção, desta vez visivelmente de fúria. O momento foi rápido, o homem tomou o controle e falou em um tom baixo.

_Não vamos nos perder em minúcias, até porque não tenho muito tempo. Nikky, se lembra de quando você me perguntava o porquê de eu comprar carrinhos e jogos de montar? Se lembra que eu tinha pesadelos e sonos agitados? Se lembra que eu sempre fui evasivo em relação ao meu passado?_

Todos na sala prestavam a máxima atenção. Apesar da aparência de Gary estar terrível e ele parecer falar com dificuldade, seus pensamentos estavam incrivelmente sóbrios.

_Eu sempre fui um garoto inteligente. Um garoto inteligente com pais medíocres. Você não tem idéia de quão difícil foi, sem o apoio deles. Na escola era isolado e em casa, meus pais me repreendiam por não me entreter com coisas de crianças normais. Decidi que iria provar a eles... Mas vamos pular essa parte._

Ele pareceu mirar algo no painel, limpou o suor da testa e continuou.

_Até o dia em que conheci Samantha. Ela era perfeita, Nikky. Perfeita demais para mim. Depois de 6 anos vivendo com a mesma pessoa você passa a conhecer tudo dela. Ou não. Com Sam era assim. Escondi o que fazia e ela parecia consentir silenciosamente, se fazer de besta. Até o dia que realmente descobriu a verdade._

Ele parou novamente, umedecendo os lábios.

_Queria tanto esquecer desse dia, Nikky. Mas é impossível, quanto mais tento, mais me lembro. A discussão. A briga. O remédio no copo. Ela bebendo. Eu devia sentir algo, mas não senti. Por Deus, era minha mulher! Mas pra quem financia carnificinas... Eu teria chamado a polícia, feito uma cara de vítima, falado que ela andava deprimida e o laudo seria suicídio. Não haviam vestígios da briga, que foi apenas verbal. Mas o destino não quis assim. Meu..._

Neste ponto ele parou, e foi com dificuldade que continuou

_Meu filho, Aaron tinha 6 anos. Ele tinha um sono pesado dos diabos, a gente podia derrubar a casa que ele não acordava. Mas naquele dia... ele estava na escada, assistindo a tudo. Ele ouviu a briga. E provavelmente me viu virar o pó do remédio no copo de Sam._

Gary limpou rápido uma lágrima eu escapou e continuou, os olhos marejados.

_Eu vi medo nos olhos dele, Nikky. Algo que nenhum pai quer ver nos olhos de seu filho. O que ele pensou que faria com ele? Você pode pensar, por que se preocupar com o menino seu eu matara Sam tão voluntariamente? Sam... era o que eu não podia ser. Inocente, feliz, todos gostavam dela... disse que eu era um assassino, que ia me entregar à polícia... Mas o Aaron, ah o Aaaron. Era uma parte de mim que ainda podia ser diferente, talvez a única parte boa de mim que havia restado._

_Mas_ _antes que eu pudesse falar, ele correu. Correu para a porta dos fundos, para o quintal. Descalço e de pijamas. Correu para o limite do terreno e pulou a cerca. Em direção à área montanhosa atrás de nossa casa. _

Agora o nervosismo do homem era visível. As lágrimas rolavam soltas, molhando a face que já estava úmida de suor.

_Ele corria tanto, Nicole. Queria acalmá-lo, pegá-lo em meus braços e dizer que estava tudo bem. Mesmo que nunca estivesse, e nunca voltasse a estar. Por Deus, aquele garoto era tudo de bom que restara de mim..._

O homem baixou a cabeça, numa tentativa visível de se acalmar para continuar. Alguns peritos trocaram olhares nos longos segundos que Gary levou para recuperar-se.

_Eu tive que chamar a polícia. Morava em Boulder City, e toda a região que circunda a cidade é seca e montanhosa. Eles encontraram o Aaron dois dias depois..._

O homem fixou o olhar como se visse algo. A voz parecia um eco distante.

_Estatelado no fundo de um vale. Na corrida desenfreada, caiu de uma grande altura. O corpo tão frágil... o crânio rachado._

Por um momento, todos pensaram que ele iria perder o controle novamente. Mas então ele mirou a câmera, firme.

_Disse à polícia que havia acordado e encontrado minha mulher caída sobre a mesa do café da manhã... segurei-a, tentando reavivá-la, quando meu filho apareceu na cozinha e entendeu tudo errado, saindo correndo pela porta dos fundos._

Nesse momento, a sombra de um sorriso surgiu na face do homem.

_Era tudo óbvio demais, e eu estava arrasado. Acho que nem houve uma investigação para a morte de Sam, e se houve foi bem curta. Foi então que me mudei para Vegas, em uma tentativa de deixar esse passado para trás._

Gary parou, ofegante. Falar por tanto tempo parecia ter extinguido seu fôlego.

_E acho que só sobrevivi nestes dois anos por causa de você, Nikky. Era a única que me fazia esquecer o passado, mesmo que por alguns segundos. Acho que nunca disse isso, mas obrigado._

A expressão de Gary era de profunda tristeza e então, quando os peritos imaginavam o que viria a seguir, a imagem se dissolveu.

Demorou um tempo para que alguém falasse algo. Sara pareceu se lembrar de algo.

-Aaron...

Todos a miraram curiosos.

-O dia que encontramos o corpo dele no deserto. – disse ela, olhando para Nick – Lembra da posição que estava? Tentando alcançar algo?

-Então o fantasma do filho veio assombrá-lo na hora do morte? – disse Greg, um tom impassível que não demonstrava a aversão que sentia por Gary.

-Eu acho que o fantasma de Aaron nunca deixou de assombrá-lo. – disse Grissom

Todos pararam para absorver a frase do homem. Brass se lembrou de um trecho da conversa que haviam tido com Nicole, naquele dia.

_-Depois de tudo isso. – havia dito ao fim do relato dela – Depois de tudo que este homem lhe causou, continuava a encontrar-se com ele. Por quê?_

_Ela mantinha um sorriso, enquanto olhava para o próprio colo. _

_-Eu o amava. E achei que poderia salvá-lo. Mas acho que me enganei._

-Não havia como salvá-lo. – disse em voz alta, recebendo olhares interrogativos dos colegas. – Um homem que se aproveita de guerras para sobreviver, que se importa com o filho mas mata a mulher e não sente nada? Ele era desequilibrado.

-E então, o que acontece agora? – disse Nick, uma nota de indignação na voz. – O homem era culpado de dois homicídios, fora as vidas que tirou com as armas. E não foi punido por irresponsabilidade policial.

Alguns abaixaram a cabeça. Catherine falou, em voz baixa:

-A vida tratou de puní-lo.

* * *

_**N/a: **Finished! Espero que tenham gostado da história. Minha intenção foi escrever uma case file de qualidade, seguindo as mesmas linhas do seriado. Obrigado a quem leu, obrigado a quem deixou review e até a próxima!_


	11. Epílogo

_**N/a: **o epílogo nada mais é que a história vista pelos olhos de Gary. Ele vêm preencher algumas lacunas, e ajuda a visualizar tudo de forma contínua. Imaginem aquelas cenas meio que fora de foco, em preto e branco, como lembranças, sabem? huahuahua_

**SOMBRA DO PASSADO**

**EPÍLOGO**

_Gary chegou em Las Vegas às 23:00. A cidade do pecado. A cidade perfeita pra ele. Parou para tirar dinheiro, estava com mal-estar e uma maldita irritação na garganta. Droga de ar-condicionado, pensou distraído. Encostou-se a uma parede, uma imensa sensação de vazio. A perspectiva de voltar para sua casa, fria e fechada há duas semanas não lhe agradava. Abriu a carteira para guardar o dinheiro e seus olhos recaíram em uma foto 3x4. Um garotinho, os cabelos castanhos e lisos, um sorriso que mostrava um dos dentes faltando. A sensação de vazio pareceu aumentar. Lembrou-se de Jaloo, um menino nos seus oito anos que não parava de seguí-lo em Trípoli. Aaron teria 8 anos..._

_Gary fechou a carteira com violência. Caminhou um pouco, abrindo os botões da camisa. Sentia-se sufocado. Caminhou, pensando para onde iria. Estava em Vegas, a primeira coisa que pensou foi um cassino. Não, aquilo não lhe distrairia. Virou uma esquina, procurando por um bar qualquer onde pudesse esquecer-se dos problemas e do mundo. Toma apenas três doses e começa a se sentir estranho. Nunca foi fraco para bebida, mas aos poucos ele sente que o calor que sente aumenta, e a respiração fica pesada. Naquela noite, nem o álcool está ao seu lado... _

_Baixa a cabeça, desesperado. Então, seu último recurso surge: Nicole. Ela sempre o ouve. Parte para o apartamento dela, lá chegando 1:30. Mas quem abre a porta é Jimmy. Os dois discutem. Por que tudo não pode ser como sempre foi, apenas ele e Nicole? Cospe na cara de Jimmy. Nicole segura o namorado, tentando controlá-lo. Diz que levará Gary em casa, mas é uma despedida. Gary deve deixá-los em paz. Jimmy insiste em ir também, mas Nicole fica firme em sua decisão. Gary assume uma atitude conformada, primeiro a bebida e agora Nikky. Por que não? Voltam em total silêncio. Ela vai embora, e ele deixa-se ficar por algum tempo, parado no escuro do jardim. Então entra na garagem, larga a mala no chão e pega o carro. Vai até uma avenida movimentada mesmo àquela hora, entra em uma galeria 24 horas e compra uma câmera. _

_São 3:30 quando ele coloca a câmera sobre o painel do carro e começa a filmar o vídeo. Sente-se tão mal que o fôlego mal dá para completar as frases. Ele deixa a fita na gaveta de entregas 24 horas da locadora que Nicole passa todas as semanas. Entra no carro, uma dor de cabeça tão forte que tem quase certeza que o crânio vai se partir com a pressão. Seus pensamentos continuam sóbrios, mas o corpo não responde direito. Pega a estrada. A tontura impede-o de dirigir direito. Alguns motoristas buzinam. Ele pensa em apenas uma coisa: vou morrer. Lembra-se da pistola que sempre carrega, das armas que consegue com tanta facilidade. Não. Não irá morrer por um cano de arma. Prometeu a si mesmo que não morreria pela arma de ninguém, nem mesmo a própria. Uma espécie de orgulho que sempre carregou. _

_Os primeiros raios de sol começam a clarear o horizonte, produzindo um jogo de cores no céu do deserto cinzento._

_Gary continua a dirigir, sem pensar em mais nada especificamente, a fraqueza do corpo finalmente afogando a mente._

_Ele vê algo no deserto._

_Aaron._

_Gary chora. Por que Aaron foge? __Por que lhe abandonou? Sem saber, o menino levou-o junto naquele dia. Gary destruiu a família e a si mesmo._

_Ele sabe que não pode alcançar Aaron, mas nada mais lhe resta a fazer. Desce do carro, a expressão desesperada. Não vai morrer pelo cano de uma arma. Mas talvez... já estivesse morto há muito tempo. _

_**FIM**_


End file.
